Fragile Glass
Fragile Glass was a Marvel Comics one-shot published in . The story was a sequel to the classic Star Trek: The Original Series episode Mirror, Mirror. Publisher's description From solicitations: Return again to the parallel reality where the Federation was not created by a coalition of peaceful planets, but by warlike ones — and where the Klingons are even more violent! Spock leads a mutiny on the Enterprise and demands the execution of Captain Kirk! Summary When Kirk, McCoy, Scotty and Uhura beam back to their own ''Enterprise'', the mirror Spock arrests the mirror Kirk even though Starfleet has ordered him to kill Kirk and take command. While this Kirk conspires with Sulu and Uhura to take back the ''Enterprise'', Spock, McCoy, Marlena, Chekov, and Scotty try to survive their crewmates' plotting, and a task force. In spite of having control of the Tantalus Field, in the end, Spock must face Kirk alone. See also Forum:Mirror Universe Continuity - Kirk vs. Spock Synopsis As the mirror Kirk, Scott, McCoy, and Uhura return to their own reality, Spock arrests Kirk and assumes command of the I.S.S. Enterprise. Marlena questions Spock for not immediately killing Kirk, but the Vulcan feels the need to cover his bases and the two agree to an alliance…and perhaps more. Spock beams down to Halka and convinces the Council not to resist when Starfleet begins mining dilithium without the Halkans' consent, thus sparing their civilization and allowing them to continue championing peace. Meanwhile, a Klingon war fleet arrives in orbit, intent on destroying the Enterprise. In the brig, Kirk and Sulu ally to oust Spock, and take advantage of the Klingons' diversion to escape and try to reclaim the ship. Their efforts fail, though, as Marlena uses the Tantalus field to eliminate most of Kirk's loyal soldiers. Spock has Scotty connect the Tantalus field to the ship's main power and uses it to wipe out the Klingon fleet with the push of a button. Kirk, Sulu, and Uhura storm the bridge, though they are defeated and Kirk is killed. Captain Spock, now with command of both the Enterprise and a powerful weapon, and holding a treaty with the Halkans, is recognized by Starfleet command and begins an effort to reshape the way the Empire operates. References Characters : • • Fein • Idelson • • • • • • Skarl • • • James T. Kirk • • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : • Klingon battle cruiser • unnamed Imperial starships Locations : Races and cultures : • • • Cossack States and organizations : • • Terran Empire • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :agony booth • deflector shield • dilithium crystal • disruptor • parallel universe • phaser • Tantalus Field • warp engine Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • captain's woman • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant Other references :bridge • cargo bay • quarters • red alert • transporter room • year Appendices Connections Related stories Images File:decker mirror.jpg| . File:Fein.jpg|Fein. File:Idelson.jpg|Idelson. File:Krimm.jpg| . File:Skarl.jpg|Skarl. External links * *Captain Mike's Galactopedia *comics checklist summary * Category:TOS comics